The subject invention relates to a retaining element for fastening a part to a support, for example, for connecting at least one signal horn to an automobile body. The retaining element includes two areas, with one area for connection with the support and the other area for connection with the part via at least one fastening element.
A construction already exists in the generally known state of the art where the retaining element consists of several individual metal parts. In this prior design, one of the metal parts has multiple angles and is connected at one end with the support via a fastening element. An exterior leg of one angle is connected with a rectilinearly extending second part via an additional fastening element at the outer area of which the signal horn is held via a third fastening element.
This results in a design that is expensive to construct, inasmuch as the retaining element consists of several parts that have to be connected with each other. Additionally, because of the metal construction of the retaining element, there may occur undesirable vibrations that will detrimentally affect the attachment between the parts of the retaining element. The vibrations are also noise-producing.
In contrast thereto, the object of the present invention is to create a retaining element of the initially mentioned kind that has a simpler construction that is cost-effectively designed and which reduces undesirable vibrations.